


„Ashley, ukryj się!"

by Kafian



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Fix, Gen, Gun Violence, No Spoilers, POV Third Person, Polski | Polish, Resident Evil 4, Self-Defense, Short One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Miniaturka, w której Ashley Graham wreszcie odwdzięcza się pięknym za nadobne skażonym wieśniakom.





	„Ashley, ukryj się!"

**Author's Note:**

> **Dodatkowe informacje:** Czas akcji dzieje się, gdy Ashley, Leon i Luis barykadują się w domu, starając odeprzeć atak ze strony skażonych wieśniaków.

— Ashley, ukryj się!  


Jak często słyszała te słowa? Nie potrafiła już zliczyć.

Ile razy Leon ją uratował? Zbyt wiele.  


Oczywiście, jako córka prezydenta przeszła odpowiednie szkolenie samoobrony. Wiedziała również, jak używać danej broni. Jej tata wiele razy namawiał ją, do uczęszczania na strzelnicę, zaraz po zajęciach szkolnych. Co robiła, w końcu jak mogła odmówić martwiącemu się o nią rodzicowi? Inni ochroniarze, z którymi miała ciągły kontakt, również nalegali, by pozostawała w formie, gdyż nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy te umiejętności mogą się jej przydać. Musiała wiedzieć, jak się bronić w nagłych przypadkach. Dlaczego więc tak bardzo polegała na Leonie? W momencie, gdy pojawiła się pierwsza dorosła osoba, która nie oczekiwała od niej niczego w tym aspekcie – po prostu odpuściła.

Z początku, sama sobie się dziwiła, że nie podjęła żadnej próby wytłumaczenia agentowi, iż potrafi się bronić i mogą współpracować, by wydostać się z tego piekła. Aczkolwiek, za każdym razem, gdy chciała z nim porozmawiać, ten zaczynał sypać pytaniami o jej zdrowie. Jak gdyby myślał, że od samego chodzenia może paść z wycieńczenia, co całkowicie nie było prawdą. Bardziej martwiła się o życie Leona niż o swoje własne zdrowie. W końcu córka prezydenta jest jedna, jej ojciec zrobiłby wszystko, by ją uratować. Jednakże agentów takich jak Leon S. Kennedy jest wielu w całych Stanach Zjednoczonych Ameryki. Ashley podejrzewała, że gdyby blondyn poległ, wysłaliby do niej kolejnych ludzi. Naprawdę nie lubiła tego, jak to wszystko działało. Jak każda osoba mogła zostać wymieniona bez problemu na inną, bez pytań, bez jakichkolwiek obiekcji. Wiedziała, że nic takiego systemu nie zmieni, że tak po prostu działał rząd, prawdopodobnie i cały świat, jednak pozostawiało to u niej wielki niesmak.

Tak więc ostatecznie, teraz gdy siedziała skulona na spróchniałych deskach na piętrze, wsłuchując się w odgłosy walki mężczyzn z wieśniakami, podjęła decyzję, że czas to wszystko zmienić. Swoje postępowanie – koniec ukrywania się za plecami Leona jak wystraszona i bezbronna dziewczynka. Miała już dwadzieścia lat i była dorosłą kobietą, nie mogła dłużej szukać wymówek, by uciekać od odpowiedzialności za swoje własne czyny!  


Biorąc sobie nowe postanowienie do serca, wstała i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu w celu znalezienia potencjalnej broni. Nie widząc takowej, zbiegła po schodach na dół, widząc kątem oka Leona i Luisa walczących z Ganados, którzy próbowali się przedostać przez okna i drzwi. Zauważyła, że niektóre z nich nie były jeszcze zabarykadowane Meblami, by uniemożliwić im przedarcie się do środka. Podejmując szybką decyzję, podbiegła i chwyciła jeden z granatów leżących na stole, odbezpieczyła go i rzuciła przez okno, do którego zbierała się spora grupa zakażonych wieśniaków. W ciągu sekundy rozległ się donośny wybuch i najprzeróżniejsze części ciała wzbiły się w powietrze, a krew rozprysła się, przy okazji brudząc twarz Ashley, która jedynie się wzdrygnęła. Nie pozwalając pochłonąć się myślom, stanęła za dużą szafą, oparła się o nią barkiem i dłońmi, starając się w jak najkrótszym czasie przesunąć ją, zakrywając tym samym całe okno.

— Ashley!! Co ty wyrabiasz?! — Usłyszała pełen niepokoju krzyk Leona tuż przy swoim uchu i zdała sobie sprawę, że pomagał przepchnąć jej ciężki mebel.

— Pomagam! To, co powinnam robić od samego początku! — odkrzyknęła sfrustrowana, korzystając z nieuwagi mężczyzny i chwytając jego drugi pistolet z kabury, po czym przeładowała go i odstrzeliła głowy trzem wieśniakom, którzy zaczęli przechodzić przez parapet, znajdujący się tuż obok nieświadomego Luisa.

— Dzięki za wsparcie, señorita! — zawołał do niej Luis z wyraźną ulgą na twarzy, gdy udało mu się kolejnym meblem zasłonić okno.

— Jest ich coraz więcej, nie damy rady! — Po tych słowach, dwie z szaf spadły z gruchotem na podłogę, a przez okna zaczęli przedostawać się Ganados, których coraz ciężej było zatrzymać, gdyż przybywało ich coraz to więcej. — Na górę, już!!  


W zastraszającym tempie znaleźli się na górze, gdzie Ashley zajęła się zestrzeliwaniem wieśniaków z okien, by chociaż trochę zredukować ich przewagę liczebną. Luis i Leon natomiast, okupowali na klęczkach schody, gdzie ostatnim granatem, wyratowali się nieco z sytuacji. Ku ich widocznemu niezadowoleniu, Leona za włosy złapał jeden Ganados, który najwyraźniej za sprawę honoru wziął sobie wspinaczkę po rynnie budynku i z okna dał radę zaatakować agenta, który zacisnął dłonie na obrzydliwej ręce wieśniaka, która ociekała ropą i innymi lepkimi, jak i nieprzyjemnymi dla węchu substancjami. Luis już się nakierował, by zastrzelić zagrożenie, gdy ku jemu zdziwieniu uprzedziła go blondynka z wyraźną wściekłością wypisaną na twarzy. Dyszała ciężko, a z jej oczu, gdyby tylko było to fizycznie możliwe, wystrzeliwałyby palące ludzkie ciało ogniki. Mężczyzna ponownie zajął się wieśniakami, wspinającymi się po schodach, żywiąc nadzieję, na jak najszybsze zakończenie tej walki, gdyż zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę, że w końcu skończy im się amunicja i jedynym ich wyjściem ewakuacyjnym będzie skoczenie z okna i złamanie sobie nóg, bądź zejście po rynnie wprost w lepkie łapska Ganados.  


Ashley natomiast zauważyła, jak zmęczonemu Leonowi spłynęła strużka krwi po czole. Najwyraźniej dostało mu się mocniej, niż z początku myślała. Warknęła coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i kopnęła z całej siły w głowę zakażonej kobiety, która dopiero co pojawiła się na jej widoku. Usłyszała, mimo całego tego zgiełku, chrupot kości lub chrząstek. Pod wpływem siły, popartej niespodziewanym przypływem adrenaliny, kobieta spadła z drabiny. Pozostawiła po sobie miejsce dla kolejnego przebrzydłego Ganados, któremu ślina spływała po brodzie.  


Nagle, tak szybko, jak wieśniacy ich zaatakowali – tak po usłyszeniu donośnego dzwonu, zrezygnowali z atakowania ich i ulotnili się w mgnieniu oka.

Ashley dla pewności wyjrzała powoli zza okna, a Luis sprawdził parter, a nawet pootwierał szafy, by upewnić się, że żadne zagrożenie nagle nie wybiegnie na nich z ukrycia. Po zgodnym stwierdzeniu, że – jak na razie – są bezpieczni, zasiedli wspólnie na piętrze pod ścianami, starając się uspokoić, odpocząć i przemyśleć dalszy plan działania.

Blondynka czuła od czasu do czasu na sobie spojrzenie Leona, który najwyraźniej nie potrafił zrozumieć jej nagłej zmiany i próbował sobie to jakoś logicznie wytłumaczyć. Prawdopodobnie jednak nie dał rady, bo po kilku długich minutach, odchrząknął – przy okazji zwracając uwagę Luisa – i zapytał, czemu akurat teraz postanowiła działać. Mimo jego wszelkim zakazom narażania swojego życia i to zwłaszcza dla jego własnego. A Ashley z chęcią mu to wszystko wyjaśniła.

A gdy skończyła, Leon jedynie skinął jej głową na znak zrozumienia i uśmiechnął się, chyba pierwszy raz, odkąd go spotkała, czym zdziwił nawet Luisa, który zaczął żartować z całej tej sytuacji i paradoksu, w którym wspólnie się znaleźli.


End file.
